derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Ace
Ultraman Ace is a particularly brutal Ultra who is a member of the Space Garrison and an Ultra Brother. He recently became a member of Derp Cat Legion. Appearance Ace looks like a normal Ultra but with a few noticeable traits like his head design and chest markings. History Ace was the fifth Ultra to visit Earth, after Ultraman Jack's departure. By the time of his first appearance on Earth, he was already a member of the Ultra Brothers. Ace would battle the evil forces of Yapool and his Choju for a year or so until finally defeating Yapool, shortly after his fight with Jumbo King. Ace would return to Earth alongside the Ultra Brothers on a few other occasions, usually to help Earth's current defender. Ace would also become known for the brutality he displayed when fighting his enemies, gaining nicknames like the "Choju Slayer" and the "Guillotine Prince". When the Space Garrison sought to improve relations with the Earth, Ace was among the first to venture the planet. One time while at a bar with Jack, Ace was approached to join Derp Cat Legion, who believed his unique abilities could be of use to them. He and Jack accepted and both became members of the organization. Jack and Ace would be sent on many missions, usually together, and would often slice their way through any enemy that stood in their way. Abilities Techniques Special *Metallium Ray (メタリウム光線 Metariumu Kōsen?): Ultraman Ace's signature move. Ace thrusts his arms to his left, then he swings them back towards his target and forms his arms in a "L" shape stance. The beam is powerful enough to destroy monsters in one shot. *Ultra Guillotine (ウルトラギロチン Urutora Girochin?): Ace's cutting ability. Ace crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releases a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half. Ace usually shouts "Ultra Guillotine" before throwing it. There are many versions to this. *Vertical Ultra Guillotine (バーチカルギロチン Bāchikaru Girochin?): Ace spreads his hands out vertically after putting them together, and fires an arc of energy that slices opponents. *Horizontal Guillotine (ホリゾンタルギロチン Horizontaru Girochin?): Instead of streching the hands, Ace can form a crescent horizontal shaped Ultra Guillotine. *Circular Guillotine (サーキュラーウルトラギロチン Sākyurā Girochin?): Ace cionjures two arcs of energy in a 'X' shape, that somehow slices a circle in the opponent when launched. *Guillotine Knife (ギロチンナイフ Girochin Naifu?): A series of flying daggers. *Guillotine Shot (ギロチンショット Girochin Shotto?): The strongest of all other types, channelling immense energy to the Ultra Hole and concentrating energy like the Space Q. *Punch Laser (パンチレーザー Panchi Rēzā?): Ace can fire a beam from his Beam Lamp. *Punch Laser Special (パンチレーザースペシャル Panchi Rēzā Supesharu?): Ace can fired a powerful version of Punch Laser but instead from his Beam Lamp, he clapsed it from his hand. This attack was also featured in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as Ace's finisher. *Ace Slash (エーススラッシュ Ēsu Surasshu?): Ace's variation of the Ultra Slash, it comes in a variety of forms and can be duplicated several times before being thrown. * Star Beam Cutter (スタービームカッター Sutā Bīmu Kattā?): Ace can emit star-shaped cutters from between both hands. They can slice through monsters easily. Also has explosive effects. *Palm Cutter (パームカッター Pāmu Kattā?): A wedge-shaped cutter beam that can be emitted from Ace's palm. It can slice through almost anything. * Ultra-Neo Barrier (ウルトラネオバリヤー Urutora Neo Bariyā?): By placing both hands outward in front of him, Ace can create a large shield of energy that can deflect most attacks. *Ultra Deflection (ウルトラデフレクション Urutora Defurekushon?): Another version of the *Ace Barrier. Ace puts his hands in front and creates a shield to deflect attacks. * Form Revert (フォームリバート Fōmu Ribāto?): Another type of barrier. Ace can fire in a form of arrow slash, and cover other beings with curtain a light. Used against Hazaigiran to revert it to salamander form. *Space Q (スペースQ Supēsu Q?): If surrounded by his comrades and is provided with their energy, Ace can form a ball of their combined powers from within his head crest and can hurl it at opponents. It is highly explosive and very powerful. Can destroy monsters in one shot. *Timer Shot (タイマーショット Taimā Shotto?): Ace can fire a powerful beam from his Color Timer. This can destroy monsters in one shot. *Fire Stream: Ace can emit a stream of flames from hands when he clasps them together in front of him. *Diamond Ray (ダイヤ光線 Daiya kousen?): A standard diamon-shaped energy bolt. Used in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. *Ace Vacuum (エースバキューム Ēsu Bakyūmu?): Using his palms, Ace can absorb all kinds of poisons and gases from the air. *Ultra-Rings (ウルトラリング Urutora Ringu?): Ace can create energy rings used to capture/ensnare enemies. *Light Ball (ライトボール Raito Bōru?): A powerful, red energy ball generated between Ace's two hands, then fired by thrusting both hands forward. * Stop Flash (ストップフラッシュ Sutoppu Furasshu?): Ace puts both hands in front of his chest, and his color timer flashes, immobilizing enemies telekinetically. * Double Ace Ray (ダブルエース光線 Daburu Ēsu Kōsen?): Ace can fire an energy beam from both hands at once. Very strong. *Ultra-Shower (ウルトラ水流 Urutora Suiryū?): Ace can emit a stream of water from his palms in order to extinguish flames. *Ace Blade (エースブレード Ēsu Burēdo?): Ace can create a sword from sheer force of will. Can slice through almost anything. This finisher was also featured in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as one of Ace's finishers. *Arrow Shot (アローショット Arō Shotto?): Ace can fire blue, wedged-shaped arrow from his hands. *Red Arrow (レッドアロー Reddo Arō?): A more powerful red variant. * Straight Beam (ストレートビーム Sutorēto Bīmu?): A beam from one hand, used against Giant Yapool but failed. *Medical Ray (メディカルレイ Medikaru Rei?): Ace can heal wounds of other beams, seen on Bakatri. *Star Ray (スター光線 Sutā Kōsen?): A Ray attack, used against Snowgon. *Ultra Thunder (ウルトラサンダー Urutora Sandā?): Ace can generate immense energy from his Ultra Hole and summon a lightning bolt. *Paralysis Ray (金縛り光線 Kanashibari Kōsen?): A technique that temporarily stops the movement of beings. Used against Alien Temperor. *Slash Ray (スラッシュ光線 Surasshu Kōsen?): A slash Ray attack from one hand. *Ultra Sign (ウルトラサイン Urutora Sain?): Ace can create a Ultra Sign from his Ultra Hall to call help from his comrades. Used in desperate when defeated by Alien Hipporio and Tyrant. *Blue Laser (ブルーレーザー Burū Rēzā?): Ace can fire a blue wave of blue laser from his hands. *Handy Shoot (ハンディシュート Handi Shūto?): Light arrows fired from both hands separated. Used on Alien Steel. *Drill Ray (ドリル光線 Doriru Kōsen?): Ace uses energy to chnage his palms into drills. Used on King Crab. *Grip Beam (グリップビーム Gurippu Bīmu?): A beam from his right fist. Used on Kamaida. *Hand Beam (ハンドビーム Hando Bīmu?): A blue laser fired from Ace's hands. *Flash Hand (フラッシュハンド Furasshu Hando?): Ace creates a field of yellow energy around his hands to empower attacks. *Flash Hand Guillotine Type (フラッシュハンドギロチンタイプ Furasshu Hando Girochin Taipu?): Ace fires these yellow energies in the form of an Ace Slash-like attack. * Ace Drill (エースドリル Ēsu Doriru?): Ace spins at a speed so fast that he tunnels underground. D*ry Spark (ドライスパーク Dorai Supāku?): A ball of blue light that dries opponents that rely of water to remain active. *Body Spark (ボディスパーク Bodi Supāku?): If Ace's body is covered in a substance, this ability can be used to remove said material. Physical * Ultra Punch (ウルトラパンチ Urutora Panchi?): A very powerful intensive punch. Powerful enough to pierce through Doragory's body. * Ultra Knife (ウルトラナイフ Urutora Naifu?): A deadly karate chop that decapitates a monster. Used to kill Zaigon. Combination * Grand Spark (グランドスパーク Gurando Supāku?): Ace can combine his Metallium Ray with Ultraman, Jack and Seven to form a stronger beam. Used on U-Killersaurus. * Combined Ray (合体光線 Gattai Kōsen?): A combination of his Metallium Ray with Jack's Specium Ray and 80's Saxium Ray. Used on Belial but it reflected back to the three Ultras by Belial. * Final Cross Shield (ファイナルクロスシールド Fainaru Kurosu Shīrudo?): A shield of the combined powers of the four Ultra Brothers. Used to seal U-Killersaurus. * Energy Release: Released energy from his hands, used with Jack, Seven and Ultraman to free Mebius from Alien Guts. * Triple Ray (トリプル光線 Toripuru Kōsen?): Ace used his Metallium Beam with Jack and Ultraman Specium Ray to stop Leo. Trivia * Here's a link to Ace's Ultraman wiki page. Look at some of these gifs. This guy is brutal. Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Dudes Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Derp Cat Legion members Category:Derp Category:Space Garrison members Category:Land of Light residents